Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the transportation and storage of goods, and more particularly to a method and system for managing the transportation and storage of goods, and the like, by individual users, and the like.
Discussion of the Background
Systems have been developed for managing transportation and/or storage of goods. For example, various companies manage dedicated logistics facilities, vehicles and operators, and provide parcel delivery services to individuals. Similarly, retailers manage delivery of merchandise purchased by consumers to homes of the consumers. However, such systems and methods typically lack robustness with respect to managing transportation and/or storage of goods by some managing services, retail infrastructures, organizations lacking logistics, and the like. In addition, such systems and methods typically suffer from lack of convenience and ease of use, for example, by individuals for whom such transportation or storage of goods is just one activity among many daily routines.